1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel cells and, more specifically, to fuel cell fuel cartridges and self-contained fuel cell devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of portable electronic devices have been introduced over the years. These devices include, but are not limited to, information processing devices such as notebook personal computers (xe2x80x9cPCsxe2x80x9d), handheld PCs, palmtop PCs and personal digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d), communication devices such as mobile telephones, wireless e-mail appliances and electronic books, video games and other toys, and audio and video devices such as compact disk players and video cameras. Other portable electronic devices include portable test systems, portable projectors, and portable televisions such as portable flat panel televisions. Portable electronic devices are quite convenient in that they may be used and enjoyed without being connected to an electrical outlet.
The conventional source of electrical power for most portable electronic devices has been, and continues to be, batteries. More recently, the use of fuel cells has been proposed because, as compared to batteries, fuel cells tend to have higher energy densities. Fuel cells are also typically able to maintain a specific power output (so long as fuel is continuously supplied) and are not hampered by a charge/discharge cycle.
The inventors herein have determined that conventional fuel cells, especially those used in conjunction with electronic devices, are susceptible to improvement. More specifically, the inventors herein have determined that it would be desirable to provide fuel cell fuel cartridges and self-contained fuel cell devices (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cfuel cell apparatusxe2x80x9d) that are capable of functions in addition to power generation and fuel storage.
A fuel cell apparatus in accordance with a present invention includes an information storage device. Exemplary implementations of the invention include, but are not limited to, fuel cell fuel cartridges and self-contained fuel cell devices. A method of operating a host device in accordance with a present invention includes the step(s) of writing data to, and/or accessing data on, a fuel cell apparatus information storage device. A system in accordance with a present invention includes a host device and a fuel cell apparatus with an information storage device.
The present apparatus and methods provide a number of advantages over conventional apparatus and methods. Most notably, a wide variety of data may be stored on the information storage device, both prior to being connected to the host device and by host device itself during the course of its operation. Such data may, for example, be used by the host device to determine whether the fuel in the fuel cell apparatus is the appropriate type of fuel, how much fuel is within the fuel cell apparatus, and whether the a low fuel threshold has been reached. The information storage device may also be used to store marketing and maintenance information gleaned during operation of the host device. Thus, when a spent fuel cell apparatus is returned to a manufacturer for disposal or recycling, this data can be read and used for the appropriate purpose.
The data stored on the information storage device may also be used to trigger various host device functions. If, for example, the low fuel threshold has been reached for a particular fuel cell apparatus, the host device could automatically decrease power consumption. Data that is not associated with the operation of the host device, such as notifications concerning products, software upgrades, or other advertising materials may also be stored on the information storage device. Here, the host device would read the data and, in response, perform functions such as displaying the information to the user and connecting the host device to a remote device (such as a web server or other remote device) for further transactions regarding the desired products or services.